


Who's on Top

by lebedev



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Begging, Dirty Talk, F/M, Femdom, Light Dom/sub, Resolved Sexual Tension, Riding, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, i just really wanted to boss nero around and this is what came of it, slight brat taming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 04:31:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18652951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lebedev/pseuds/lebedev
Summary: It's easy to find things you like in Nero. He's tall, handsome, and more than capable at what he does. But your favorite?How deliciously he squirms when you call him a 'good boy'.





	Who's on Top

**Author's Note:**

> i have been daydreaming about calling nero a good boy for the last like THREE days so here we are. i deserve this. you deserve this. we're all valid

It was a rather innocuous discovery.

The two of you had finished yet another job together, and aptly were both covered in demon guts. Nero pressed his heel against the now-dead demon’s steaming body before wrenching his sword out of it. The blood steamed. Gross.

While at first you were loath to admit it, the two of you made a good team. Now, fighting side by side was second nature, Nero jumping into the fray while you provided backup from afar. You holstered your comically large pistols, one on each thigh. Walking up to Nero from behind, you clapped him on the back.

“Nice work out there, big guy.”

The words fell easily from your lips, your voice without any sort of seductive purr or hints of more. Yet, you immediately felt Nero stiffen under your touch, and his ears redden. You could barely make it out behind all the demonic blood in his hair, but you were certain, the man was blushing.

Before you could comment on it, he shrugged your hand off his back, lifting a hand to scratch his nose. You hadn’t seen it in a while, but it seemed he still had his nervous tic.

“Uh, yeah. You too.”

The clipped words made you raise a brow. Really, was he this embarrassed? Sooner than you could blink, Nero was halfway to the trusty Devil May Cry van. His odd behavior puzzled you, but you had a pretty good idea as to what was happening. And far be it from you to deny yourself from some fun.

* * *

The next time you decided to test your theory, Nero and yourself were busy training. The day was dedicated to speed and endurance, and you’d both been timing each other’s sprints for what felt like hours.

“You really this slow?” Nero taunted you as you neared the end of your laps, though you knew it was hot air. His voice was heavy with breathlessness as well as yours. “Thought that’s what you yelled at _me_ for.”

“It is,” you say back with an impish smile, his brows furrow, and then he curses under his breath as he sees you get your second wind. You leave him in the dust, and you made a mental note to tease him about his endurance later. The finish line’s never looked as good as when you passed it with Nero still a good fifteen paces behind. Slowing to a stop, you lean against a nearby wall as you catch your breath.

He caught up soon after, but not soon enough. Reaching the same wall you leaned again, he pressed his back against it and let the back of his head rest against the surface. Looking up at him, you can see how winded he looks. Shooting him a cheeky grin, you can’t help yourself as you ask, “Tired? That wasn’t even your best.”

“Fuck you,” he replies, a ghost of a growl on his voice. You laugh, and you decide to push your luck and see how far you can tease him.

“You know, you’ve got a dirty mouth for a pretty boy.”

His eyes widen, and he blinks a few times as his gaze snaps to yours. The way red captures his cheeks and neck is different than the normal exhausted red of working out. The grin on your face widens, you know you have him right where you want him. Nero squirms, and looks away, desperately pretending he isn’t as flustered as he is. Raising a hand to scratch his nose, he pushes off the wall and goes back to training while mumbling something along the lines of, “...Not pretty.”

* * *

Teasing your friend was good and fun, sure. But you had more in mind than simply a way to pass the time. Since your recent habit of flustering him, Nero’s taken to avoiding you somewhat. Not maliciously, it wasn’t as if he disliked your company. Quite the opposite, if you could take his looks at face value. More and more often you noticed his gaze lingering on your form, and the blush that appeared on his cheeks when you caught him.

Yeah, you had enough of this waiting around.

It was late at night by the time you fell to the urge. After making sure that the hallway was empty, you silently walk over to the door of Nero’s room. Raising your hand, you knock on the wood with the back of your knuckles.

From across the door, you hear the rustling of sheets and the fumbling of clothes. The door opens to expose a tired Nero, rubbing his eyes. The both of you noticed at the same time that he stood before you shirtless, only clad in hastily put on sweatpants.

“Wasn’t expecting a late night visit,” he said, scratching the back of his head. You look over his sleepy form, the contour of his muscles in the moonlight, the white trail of hair pointing down to his— Oh. _Evident_ bulge.

“Shut up,” you breathe, pushing him back into his room as you capture him in a kiss. His eyes widen at the contact before promptly closing, returning your kiss with an equal ferocity. After closing his door and locking it in one movement, he tries to take the lead, pushing you against it. You don’t let him.

Turning the two of you around, you press him against the solid wood of his door as you run your hands over his shirtless chest. His hands fall to your hips, and he grips tightly as he tries not to squirm under your touch.

“You wanted this, too, huh?” he asks against your lips, voice low with desire. At his words you roll your eyes, and scratch your nails lightly down his chest. He gasps, grip tightening on your hips. If you weren’t sure if he liked his treatment before, you knew fully now, for his cock twitched against you at your actions.

“I think I should be the one asking that of you,” you tease. Breaking the kiss, you begin to leave kisses down his jaw before latching onto a sweet spot on his neck. A small gasp leaves him, and you chuckle against his skin. “Your sounds are so cute, Nero.”

At those words he _groans_ , eyes closing. “D-Don’t call me that,” he all but whines, and you smirk against his neck. Kissing around to the other side, you nip at his earlobe as you finally cup him over his pants. He jolts, and lets out a low, “ _Fuck_.”

“All this for me?” you ask, feign coyness on your voice. He turns away, looking to the ground. A twinkling laugh fell from your lips, muffled by his heated skin. You move again, kissing down the column of his neck, before nipping at the junction of his neck and shoulder. At the same time, you squeeze his length over his pants, getting a good feel of what you’re dealing with. “You’re so big, Nero,” you whisper in his ear, and he _whimpers_.

The feathery sound makes you shiver, and you can’t help the gasp that leaves you. Something about Nero’s sheepish behavior was driving you wild. You knew that he was more powerful than you, if things came to it. But here, he was melting to _your_ touch, whimpering to _your_ words. You were all but getting high off of the rush.

“Undress me,” you command breathlessly, and he gets to work without complaint. While he makes quick work of you shirt you shimmy out of your jeans, leaving you in your undergarments. Nero lets out a low whistle, and you’re the one who blushes this time. Smacking his chest lightly, you look around the room looking for a proper place to settle in. Rather than the bed, you drag him over to a chair, plopping him down in it.

That’s more like it. You’re finally taller than him, and he’s never looked better than when he looks up at you. He has a reverence in his eyes, as if your moonlight bathed face is the most beautiful thing he’s seen. Before you can think too hard about it, you straddle yourself over his lap, pressing yourself against his clothed bulge. The both of you groan in unison, and you can’t help yourself as you buck against him once before you get a hold of yourself. His large hands instinctively reach up and grab your hips tightly, bringing you back down to grind himself against your heat once more. Tutting, you reach forward and yank the back of his hair, and he lets out a moan as he lets go of your hips.

“Nero,” you murmur, your voice low and dangerous. His eyes are still closed, hands now gripping the arms of the chair. “Good boys don’t manhandle ladies.” 

The wood cracks, Nero’s iron-like grip proving too much for the arms of the chair. Blinking, you look down at them dumbfounded. Seemed like he liked that nickname. The chair wasn’t broken, but it was a good reminder of just who it was you were teasing. And, all things considered, he did deserve a reward. Sitting back on his lap, you learn forward, kissing him slowly on the lips. Nero wants it so badly that he moves as well, your noses bumping before settling into a comfortable rhythm. You move your hands back to his hard chest, groping the impressive muscles you find there.

Breaking the kiss, keep your faces close, looking right at him. “Hey,” you prompt, and he opens his eyes, glossy with lust. Your hands sneakily work down to his pants, and you reach beneath the waistband. While you were planning on lowering his boxers, you quickly realize that he wasn’t wearing any to begin with. Biting your bottom lip, you finally free him from the confines of his sweatpants, and his cock stands proudly to attention.

Wrapping your hand around his sizable length, your heart skips a beat as you watch Nero’s eyes close, his jaw clench. He lets his head lean on the back of the chair, his Adam's apple bobbing as he gulps under your touch. Pre cum is already leaking from the tip, and you hum approvingly as you spread it across the head with your thumb. A strangled groan dies in his throat, and you can see how tightly he’s still holding the arms of the chair.

You lazily stroke his length, and he lets out a satisfied sigh. As soon as you start to give him the pleasure he so needs, you take your hand away. His expression drops, and he lets out a whine. “C-Come on…” he says, cheeks a deep, deep red. He looks away from you, and weakly bucks his hips. “Don’t keep me waiting…”

His attempt at sounding tough is endearing, and it pulls a laugh from you. Nero pouts at the sound, but his cock almost seems to stand taller.

“Hmm,” you hum, running a hand up and down his thigh. “That didn’t really sound like begging to me.” Leaning forwards, you kiss his jaw and whisper directly into his ear. “Want to try again?”

You can feel his jaw clenching against your own face. He desperately wants to hold onto his pride, but the cloud of desire was fogging over his judgement. Knowing that he’d need an extra push, you idly begin to grind yourself against his thigh, letting him know full well how wet and waiting you were.

Nero lets out another groan, and his hands once more grip your hips. He doesn’t pull you onto his waiting cock like he wants to, but he does finally give into your command. Voice cracking just slightly, he licks his lips as he begs, “P-Please. Please. I…”

“Go on.”

“Fuck, princess, I need you so bad. I keep thinking about those things you’d say to me, and it just gets me so fucking _hard_. I can’t get you out of my damn head, I…”

The admission comes quickly, as if he can’t get each word out fast enough. All the while, you had dexterously moved your panties to one side, exposing your heat to the open air. Moving as quietly as you could, you lined yourself up. Then went for the kill.

Sitting down on top of him, you take him all in one go, and Nero’s mouth hangs open as he lets out a loud, raw groan. Quickly, you begin to bounce, setting a fast pace hard enough to satisfy the both of you. The grip on your hips tightens, and he begins to thrust up into you, and you can’t bring yourself to scold him.

Your eyes close, and your demeanor begins to crack, the way he thrusts into your sweet spot is making you see stars. Moaning softly, the high pitched sounds cause Nero to twitch beneath you, spurred to take you even faster.

“N-Nero,” you pant, and his eyes remain squeezed shut. “ _Nero_ ,” you repeat sternly, to no avail. Scratching down his chest again, you demand, “Look at me.”

He lets out a small cry as you leave the marks on his chest, but he does, and stares at you with half lidded eyes. He’s panting, and his whole face is contorted with pleasure. You want to commit this entire scene to memory: the sound of skin on skin, the feeling of his heated breath against your lips, the way red desire colored his face. Rather than bouncing back up while you ride him, you grind down into his lap, shoving his cock as far inside of your warmth depth as it will go. “ _Cum for me_.”

He does. From the sheer power of the grip on your hips, you can tell that it will leave bruises to marvel at in the morning. But in the moment you don’t care, you’re hot and writhing and this gorgeous man beneath you is convulsing with pleasure. His breath hitches in his throat, and he can barely keep his eyes open to look at you. As you feel his cum release inside you, you can’t help the coming of your own climax. He groans at the feeling of your tight walls tightening further around him, and he thrusts up weakly into you a few more times as the two of you ride out your highs.

The two of you sit there, panting. You run a hand through your hair, a sheen of sweat covering both of your bodies. “Wow, Nero. I had no idea you were into that.”

“Shut up,” he mumbles, pushing his face into your neck. You can feel the heat on his cheeks, and you smile. He leaves a small, tender kiss on the skin, and you can’t help but blush at the intimacy of the moment.

“You know,” you whisper, and he perks up to look at you before you continue. A small kiss on the lips is all you give him before you murmur, “You look _really_ cute when you cum.”

The last thing you expect is the feeling of him getting hard within you again.

Huh. It’s easy to forget that you were sleeping with someone with demon physiology. Lucky for you, you had the entire night to figure out just what that entailed.


End file.
